1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose cap, and more particularly to nose cap having therein an air chamber so as to provide comfort to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A nose cap is for a patient having trouble breathing himself/herself or needing a large quantity of pure oxygen such that after the patient wears the nose cap, air or oxygen is supplied to the patient.
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional nose cap (40) is shown. The conventional nose cap (40) has a hollow body (41), a first opening (411) defined at one side of the hollow body (41), a buffering layer (412) formed between the hollow body (41) and the first opening (411), a second opening (413) formed on the other side of the hollow body (41) to communicate with the first opening (411), an inward extending supporting layer (414) formed on a peripheral edge of the second opening (413), an engagement layer (415) integrally extending from an outer face of the supporting layer (414) and a reduced opening (416) defined by an inward extending edge of the engagement layer (415). It is noted that an open space (417) is defined between the inward supporting layer (414) and the engagement layer (415).
When the nose cap (40) of this type is in use, the user's nose is extended into the reduced opening (416) and the engagement layer (415) is in full engagement with the patient's nose. The supporting layer (414) is provided to support and maintain the integrity of the entire nose cap (40) such that it is learned that a material used to make the supporting layer (414) is not the same as that for the engagement layer (415). However, the material for the engagement layer (415) must be soft and elastic so that the engagement layer (415) is able to be in full engagement with the patient's nose. But still, the open space (417) between the supporting layer (414) and the engagement layer (415) functions as a buffer when the nose cap (40) is worn by the patient. Because the open space (417) is limited within a small area, when the engagement layer (415) engages with the patient's nose, the patient might feel uncomfortable. Also, the sealing effect of the engagement layer (415) to the patient's nose is not good as expected for the limited open space (417).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved nose cap to mitigate the aforementioned problems.